Me vuelves Loco
by Norimaki
Summary: Dos seres con dones tan especiales como su relación.


Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia original pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Me vuelves loco - Alice/Jasper**

La pequeña bailarina de desplazaba con tal gracia por el lugar que no podía dejar de contemplarle. Desde que nos habíamos encontrado, o más bien, desde que ella me encontró, la pequeña hada de cabellos negros no volvió a abandonarme. Su presencia, como un embrujo me acompañaba día y noche convirtiéndome en esclavo de sus miradas. Desde que puso sus soñadores ojos en mi no pude quitármela de la cabeza.

Desde la primera vez que la vi había rendido mi corazón a sus pies.

—Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento, señorita

Nuestro primer intercambio de palabras me había dejado claro que teníamos un largo camino juntos, pero porque o para que me necesitaba junto a ella era algo que no alcanzaba a comprender.  
Habíamos llegado a esta casa tan sólo hace dos horas y ya había dispuesto todo a su manera. Se desplazaba de un lado a otro llevando y trayendo cosas. El lugar era amplio, pero ella llenaba la habitación, con su presencia alejaba cualquier otro pensamiento de mi cabeza que no fuera su figura moviéndose de aquí para allá. Todo lo que podía pensar era: Ella. Ella, grácil y delicada entre mis brazos. Ella, desnuda y danzando para mi bajo la luz de la luna. Ella, pequeña hechicera dueña de mis pensamientos. Agité la cabeza, no quería que mi lujuria la afectara, si alguna vez ella sería mía tendría que ser por su propia voluntad.

Me dirigió una de sus soñadoras miradas y de dos ligeros saltitos llegó hasta mi. Me sonrió y se puso de puntitas para verme de más cerca.

—Lucies agitado, Jasper —me dijo examinado mi rostro con fingida seriedad.

—No lo estoy —respondí automáticamente. Sus labios tentadores se curvaron en una sonrisa. Tragué con dificultad y moví el rostro hacia un costado—. Los dueños de esta casa se enfadaran con nosotros por haber irrumpido así.

La sentí quedarse inmóvil a mi costado, cuando la miré estaba con la mirada perdida en algún lugar más allá de los extensos ventanales del lugar.

—No, no lo estarán —dijo finalmente con la seguridad que le daban sus visiones.

—Alice —murmuré preocupado y algo alterado por la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos—, quizás no deberías confiar tanto en lo que ves. Tu misma me has dicho que tus visiones no son del todo seguras.

—Lo sé —respondió acercándose aún más—, hay cosas que he visto y que aún no suceden... mis visiones son tan fiables como lo sean las decisiones que tomen las personas involucradas— murmuró mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Su estado de ánimo había cambiado radicalmente. Me separé de ella abrumado por el sentimiento de ira que irradiaba. Estaba enfadada conmigo. Debía admitir que no me había comportado como un caballero en mis pensamientos, apenas sabía algo de Alice y no se merecía ver las estúpidas ideas amorosas que solía tener con ella y que después desechaba justamente por ser estúpidas. Por la ira que estaba trasmitiéndome definitivamente no le agradaba lo que veía en nuestro futuro, pero ella insistía en que por el bien de ambos debíamos permanecer juntos.

Sus visiones habían demostrado ser muy certeras y ella confiaba demasiado en ellas como para ignorar alguna. Pero eso no significaba que estuviera feliz de mantenerme a su lado mientras aquel misterioso evento futuro se avecinaba.

Tenía que hacerle las cosas más fáciles, debía alejarla de mis pensamientos definitivamente.

Se alejó hacia el enorme panel de vidrio que servía de muro y se quedó allí mirando al exterior. Una enorme tristeza invadió el lugar. Alice se había entristecido. Todo era mi culpa por dejarme llevar por hilarantes fantasías. Ella nunca podría estar con un sujeto como yo, un sujeto que apenas podía controlar su sed y al que tenía que vigilar constantemente para que no cometiera una estupidez.  
Me acerqué a ella un par de pasos, deseaba aliviarle el karma de mi compañía. Si siempre iba a ser así entonces no podíamos seguir juntos. Pero entonces volteó y negó con la cabeza frenéticamente.

—No, por favor, Jasper —dijo con tono dolido. El rechazo golpeó mis sentidos nublándome la visión y haciéndome retroceder.

La lastimaría, ella lo sabía, por eso el rechazo. Me había visto hacerle daño.

Volteé y me alejé rápidamente de la enorme casa. Alice... jamás dejaría que algo o alguien te hiciese daño, debía que alejarme inmediatamente. No podría lastimarte jamás y aún así lo debiste ver en tus visiones... tenía que evitarlo, aunque alejarme de ti me terminara de convertir en un bestia. Alice...mi pequeña ama y señora... eliminaría a cualquiera que pudiera ser un peligro para ti... incluso si era yo mismo.

Mi resolución era irrevocable. Conocía formas de lograr mi cometido. María... ella estaba ansiosa de vengar mi deserción. Con mi habilidad, provocarla sería fácil y si aún continuaba con su ejército de neófitos, sería aún más fácil provocarlos a ellos también. Seguí corriendo como un enajenado, ya tenía decidido mi destino.

No bien acababa de decidir cual sería mi final cuando dos brazos me apresaron por la espalda. Intenté soltarme haciendo que cayéramos. Rodamos por el bosque tumbando un par de árboles en nuestro forcejeo hasta que logré reducir a mi oponente. Quien quiera que fuera no sabía luchar, pero había hecho un buen trabajo esquivando mis golpes. Me acomodé a horcajadas sobre mi atacante, quería ver quien era tan estúpido como para pretender sorprenderme, pero definitivamente el sorprendido fui yo.

Alice yacía bajo el peso de mi cuerpo, su cabello se había llenado de hojas y ramas y su rostro estaba alterado por una desesperación que me sobrecogió.

—A- Alice —balbuceé estúpidamente.

Cuando sus ojos finalmente se enfocaron en mi rostro, el alivio que reflejó en ellos.

—Oh, Dios, Jasper —sollozó sin lágrimas—, te vi...

—No, Alice —la interrumpí—, ya no tienes que obligarte a soportar mi compañía. Me iré.

—¡NO! —gritó y luchó por liberarse.

—No te dañaré, no lo haré. Me iré, créeme— le dije con angustia. Su rostro se volvió a alterar y sus manos se aferraron a mis brazos, apretándolos con desesperación. Debía calmarla o terminaría dañándose a ella misma.

Me obligué a relajarme y envié oleadas de tranquilidad hacia ella, pero su desesperación era tal que no podía hacer que funcionaran. Me recosté sobre ella abrazándola firmemente, volví a intentar tranquilizarla y esta vez funcionó. Seguí abrazándola hasta que yació quieta y pacifica entre mis brazos. Intenté entonces separarme de ella, pero sus brazos no cedieron su agarre.

—Alice —murmuré a su oído.

No recibí respuesta.

—Alice —repetí y moví la cabeza para ver su rostro. Su expresión era el desconsuelo mismo—. No temas, lo que viste no se volverá realidad. Me iré y no podré dañarte —intenté tranquilizarla. Sus brazos me estrecharon con más fuerza aún. No sabía la visión que había tenido, pero debía ser horrible como para que insistiera en mantenerme inmovilizado.

—No... —murmuró sin mirarme, su voz era frágil y llena de un profundo dolor.

—Está bien, en cuanto me sueltes me iré y no podré dañarte —le aseguré. Primero moriría antes de dañarla.

Giró su rostro y sus ojos atormentados se clavaron en los míos.

—No te atrevas —me dijo con una resolución que me impactó.

—Déjame marchar y nunca más sabrás de mi — le dije firmemente mientras en mi interior todo seguía cayéndose a pedazos.

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.

—Jasper... — suplicó en un murmullo. Sus ojos se desenfocaron entonces. Estaba viendo una de sus visiones. El pavor reemplazó al dolor en su rostro. Aproveché el momento para zafarme de su agarre, pero el terror que irradiaba comenzó a inundarme, era tan sobrecogedor que evitó que pudiera incorporarme. Permanecí de rodillas a su lado hasta que pude mirar su rostro nuevamente, sus ojos llenos de pánico estaban fijos en mi.

—No te atrevas a marcharte —señaló pronunciando cada silaba cuidadosamente. Aunque seguía en una posición bastante desfavorable sobre las hojas caídas y el musgo del suelo del bosque su tono tenía tal resolución que me inmovilizó.

—Alice —traté de razonar con ella—, no importa lo que hayas visto que te haga pensar que debes seguir soportando mi compañía. No me arriesgaré a dañarte. Moriría antes de dañarte.

No apartó sus ojos de mi, pero su expresión cambió radicalmente.

—¿Te vas... porque no quieres dañarme? —preguntó dubitativamente.

Asentí lentamente. Esperaba que si comprendía que no quería dañarla ahora quizás podríamos evitar que la dañara en el futuro.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada sobre el suelo. Se sacudió algunas hojas y ramas de su ropa. Parecía estar procesando un montón de información, no la culpaba por dudar de mi.

—Oh, Jasper... —se lamentó. Una oleada de alivio manó de su cuerpo y cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los míos, estaban radiantes de esperanza. Me dolió entender que la aliviaba que me marchara, pero era soportable si eso la mantenía a salvo.

—Es mejor que me marche ya —señalé sin atreverme a mirarla. Dolería demasiado ver la alegría que ella estaba irradiando reflejada en su rostro. Me terminé de incorporar y volteé para marcharme.  
Una delicada mano me retuvo antes de que pudiera siquiera dar un paso. Giré sin entender. La vi sonriente y más bella que nunca, incluso con el cabello enmarañado, lleno de ramas y hojas, y su rostro manchado de barro.

—No te irás —murmuró con su voz de campañillas. En seguida se lanzó sobre mi y fundió sus labios con los míos. Sus delicados brazos rodearon mi cuello posesivamente. No tuve tiempo para comprender lo que sucedía, ni a que se debía ese cambio. Una intensa oleada de lujuria se desbordó de la pequeña figura de Alice y nubló cualquier entendimiento que tuviera hasta ese momento. Su boca se abrió sobre mis labios y no dudé en explorar lo que me ofrecía tan libremente. Devoré su boca sediento de sus besos, mientras su lengua exigente terminaba de barrer cualquier indicio de cordura que me quedara.

No supe en que momentos caímos al suelo, sólo sentía su cuerpo frotarse contra mi, tan deseoso y necesitado como el mío. Las ropas nos estorbaban y no teníamos suficientes manos para arrancárnoslas. Liberé su boca tan sólo para saborear la piel de su cuello y hombros, seguí bajando dejando un rastro de ardientes y húmedos besos mientras le terminaba de quitar la ropa interior con mis propios dientes. Descubrí sus pechos perfectos y me dediqué devorarlos. Las manos de Alice se enredaban en mi cabello y recién entonces noté los suaves gemidos que salían de su garganta. Oír la dulce voz de mi ninfa alterada por el placer despertó aún más mi lujuria y me propuse deleitarme con cada parte de su pequeño y delicado cuerpo.

Me separé un poco para poder contemplarla por completo. Aún tenía algunos jirones de ropa, pero la mayor parte de su piel blanca y perfecta estaba expuesta a mis ojos. Alice estiró sus brazos en un intento de regresarme junto a ella, pero rápidamente la tomé por las muñecas e hice retroceder sus brazos hasta quedar cruzados sobre su cabeza, la mantuve quieta con una mano mientras con la otra terminaba de quitar los restos de ropa. Me recreé en la vista de sus rosados pezones erectos pidiendo ser deleitados, bajé la cabeza hasta ellos y los atendí por turnos gozando con los gemidos que arrancaban de la garganta de mi hada cada vez que los mordisqueaba. Acaricie su vientre y lo llené de besos siguiendo la línea de su cadera hasta llegar a sus muslos. Allí me detuve y levanté la vista para ver el rostro de mi ninfa. Su rostro estaba alterador por el placer y sus ojos cerrados. Separé sus piernas con la mano que tenía libre y la introduje en su entrepierna dispuesto a explorar cada milímetro de su misterio femenino. Abrió sus ojos llenos de lujuria dándome la bienvenida. Supe en ese momento que Alice ya había visto todo esto antes.

Ella había estado esperando que esto sucediera. Introduje mis dedos en su cavidad, estaba caliente y resbalosa. Mi hada me regocijaba con sus dulces gemidos mientras ahondaba en ella, separó aún más las piernas permitiéndome mayor acceso. Me enloquecía verla retorcerse de placer a medida que la exploraba.

Me recosté sobre ella sin dejar de mover mi mano en su interior, me recibió entre sus brazos y sus manos se dedicaron a recorrer mi espalda. Busqué su boca y la besé. Ella gimoteó contra mis labios, pero su gemido se perdió con el caliente deslizamiento de mi lengua en su interior, entrando y saliendo, jugando con nuestras lenguas en una lenta y sensual danza. Sentí sus dedos recorrer mi columna, llegar hasta donde terminaba mi espalda y volver a subir. Sus delicadas caricias quemaban en mi piel, tentando mi cordura, pero no tenía intenciones de terminar todo tan rápidamente. Más que nada quería sentirla en mis brazos, satisfecha y feliz. Quería sentir su placer.

Mordí suavemente su labio inferior y Alice volvió a gemir en mi boca mientras aumentaba el ritmo de su rose en mi mano. Sonreí al sentir su necesidad flotar en el aire y darme cuenta que ella me deseaba de esa manera. Introduje aún más mi mano en su interior, jugando con sus pliegues, penetrándola suavemente con mis dedos y gozando igualmente con las oleadas de sensaciones que me enviaba cada vez que la tocaba. Se retorció aún más y sus uñas se hundieron en mi carne. Me detuve un momento dudando de que pudiera continuar con ese tortuoso juego. Estaba necesitando mi propio desahogo, pero no me lo permitiría aún y no antes que ella.

—Jasper... —gimió con urgencia, una urgencia que fluyó de su piel como un suave perfume y otra vez estuve a punto de perder el control. Respiré con dificultad durante un momento. Alice me miró y sonrió, una de sus manos se apoderó de mi rostro y me besó dulcemente.

— No temas dañarme —me aseguró con su tintineante voz. Lo dijo con tal seguridad que en seguida comprendí que había visto el final de todo esto en alguna de sus visiones y no temía a lo que vendría. Esa seguridad me provocó intensas ideas. Algo de eso debió reflejar mi rostro, porque una oleada de excitación proveniente del cuerpo de Alice azotó mis sentidos.

—Lo que quieras —respondió a una pregunta que no hice. Sonrió y entonces volví a ser presa de su sensualidad. Quité mi mano de su entrada y me introduje en su interior sin más preámbulos, ambos gritamos en ese instante, me moví fervorosamente en su interior, hundí mi rostro en sus pechos, mientras acariciaba su trasero con ambas manos. Subí por su cuello hasta su boca, besándola con furia y deseo. Mi lengua deslizándose y resbalándose junto a la de ella. Atrapé su labio inferior, tiré de él y volví a apoderarme de sus labios, mientras sentía como Alice se frotaba contra mí con mayor intensidad y creciente necesidad.

Continué así, saqueando su boca con intensos besos y adueñándome de su delicada entrada hasta que la sentí tensarse y estrecharse mí alrededor. Su cuerpo se curvó bajo el mío y su gemido de éxtasis se ahogó en mi boca mientras su pequeña figura se convulsionaba en pequeños espasmos. Sentir su placer me llevó al límite, era tan intenso que perdí la noción de mi mismo por un tiempo que me pareció infinito. Era un placer más agudo que el frenesí de la sangre y supe que mientras pudiera disfrutar de aquella sensación con mi dulce Alice entonces ya no tendría necesidad de volver a beber sangre humana.

Cuando recuperé la cordura, mi dulce hada se hallaba aún bajo mi cuerpo y su delgada figura volviendo a relajarse. Me moví en su interior y sufrió otro espasmo enviándome una pequeña replica de sus sensaciones… un pequeño, pero igualmente intenso orgasmo nos sacudió otra vez. Cuando volví de ese segundo viaje a la eternidad noté que mi cuerpo había reaccionado al placer de Alice como si fuera uno mismo. Me retiré con suavidad de su interior y acomodé a mi ninfa junto a mí, resguardándola bajo mi cuerpo. La felicidad y dicha flotaban a nuestro alrededor.

La abracé casi con desesperación. Sentí sus delicadas manos en mi pecho, acariciándome tiernamente. Nos quedamos así un buen rato, por primera vez noté que continuábamos en el exterior.

—Querías alejarte de mí —me acusó de pronto. La tristeza reemplazó a la dicha. La abracé aún más fuerte y le envié todo el amor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento para reconfortarla.

—Pensé que no me querías a tu lado —murmuré junto su oído—, jamás me habría formado esa idea si no hubiese estado seguro de que estabas atemorizada.

—Lo estaba —me confesó. Me aparté para ver su rostro. No había tristeza, había vergüenza—, temía que las visiones en la que estamos los dos juntos, así como ahora, no se hicieran nunca realidad —agregó—, temía que cada vez que cambiabas de idea respecto a mí, fuera la definitiva y que te irías. Mis visiones nunca fueron tan confusas como en estos últimos días. Tenía tanto temor de perderte cuando aún no te tenía por completo.

—Mi dulce Alice —susurré en su oído reconfortándola—, lamento no haber tenido la resolución para evitarte… evitarnos —me corregí— ese sufrimiento, porque cada vez que sentía tu temor me lastimaba, cada vez que sentía tu tristeza me odiaba por dañarte y no saber como evitarlo.

—Mis visiones estuvieron a punto de separarnos definitivamente —señaló tristemente—, siempre he confiado demasiado en ellas y cuando te vi huir pensé que sería definitivo, me entristeció tanto y me aterroricé aún más cuando te vi volver con María.

—¿Cuándo viste eso? —pregunté acariciándole el rostro. Esa resolución la había tomado en poco tiempo, no sabía en que momento podría haber tenido esas visiones.

—La primera justo antes de que salieras huyendo, pero ¿por qué huiste? —me preguntó con evidente confusión.

—Porque sentí rechazo de tu parte, pensé que rechazabas mi compañía y que habías visto que te dañaba.

—Sentía rechazo a la idea de que te marcharas —me aclaró.

—Ahora lo sé —respondí y besé su boca—, te aseguró que no volverás a tener una visión así —le aseguré—, ahora no hay manera de que pueda dejarte.

—Lo sé… —respondió sonriente—, no necesito una visión para saberlo. Nos besamos nuevamente.

—¿Cuando viste lo de María? —insistí luego de obligarme a dejar su boca.

—Cuando te me abalanzaste en el bosque, casi me llevé un par de golpes tuyos, si no fuera porque pude predecirlos ahora no se si conservaría mi cabeza —respondió con cara de pocos amigos. Volví a besarla, incapaz de mantenerme alejado de su tentadora boca.

—¿Fue cuando no me querías soltar? —pregunté cuando hicimos una pausa.

Asintió.

—Pensé que…—comencé a decir, pero me silenció con otro beso.

—No me importa —susurró en mis labios—, no importa la que vea en mis visiones, el futuro no está escrito sobre piedra y si alguna vez pretendes marcharte otra vez, haré lo imposible por mantenerte a mi lado.

—No tendrías que hacer nada —señalé separándome de ella y sosteniendo su rostro entre mis dos manos—, desde que me miraste por primera vez, supe que había rendido mi corazón a tus pies, pero desde que me diste ese primer y lujuriosos beso supe que también había dejado mi cordura en tus manos.

—Estás loco —rió acercando su boca a la mía.

—Por supuesto —respondí en sus labios—, tú me vuelves loco.

---------

Este es mi primer fic de la Saga y también es lo primero que escribo con este tipo de contenido... es el fic de las primeras veces, ya que es el primero que subo a xD ya antes lo había subido en creaciones literarias del foro www . crepusculochile . com

wenu... y como no se me ocurre más que escribir lo dejo hasta acá entonces xD espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen su opinión (la retroalimentación es importante =D)

besitos

Nori xD


End file.
